


Niko receives a gift

by NightDragon20



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Before Links adventure, Engineer Link, Grandpa Niko, Link (Spirit Tracks) - Freeform, Link and Niko bonding, Link knows how to make things, Link makes Niko a gift, still don't know how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon20/pseuds/NightDragon20
Summary: A couple of years before Links adventure, Niko and Link find themselves relaxing inside on a winter Night. But what Niko didn't expect was Link to have made him a gift. Especially one that had its own flare that only Link could add.
Relationships: Niko & Link
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Niko receives a gift

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of late given that its past Christmas and New year but still had to write it and post it. It took a while to write since writers block decided it wanted to make life hard, but I had to at least get this out of my system since I've recently played and completed Spirit tracks and fell in love with the game. And what inspired this story was a letter Link can recive in the game that just reminded me of when Link in the Wind Waker recives a letter from his grandma. 
> 
> Also there just needs to be more Spirit Tracks Fandictions out there haha. 
> 
> Anyways i hope yous enjoy the story!

Winter had come quickly that year, and Niko was almost unprepared. In fact he had not even expected snow to arrive and yet it did, blanketing all of the village in a thick white. If you were to look you wouldn't be able to tell where the paths were if it wasn't for the odd bits of grass sticking out above the snow. Luckily before the blizzard had rolled in Niko had managed to gather some firewood, though he had some help from Link and Alfonzo, which he was grateful for due to his old age. 

And as expected on that night he could hear the winds howl as it brought with it another gale of snow down upon the small village. And as the blizzard outside continued all he could do was sit by the small fire, listening to the logs crackle as they were slowly turned into hot embers and ash. Funny thing was it was kind of relaxing, it made him think of the days when he was back on Tetra's ship as a swabbie and they would land on some random island in the middle of nowhere, camping by a small fire with the crew singing and laughing the night away. 

The memory brought a smile to his face as he sat there. Oh how those days passed so quickly it was hard to imagine. It only felt like yesterday that he first met who would become one of his greatest friends and challenged him to jump from a platform and swing on some rope to make it to the other side of the cargo hold. 

‘Those were the days.’ he thought to himself and leaned further back into his chair. 

Suddenly a noise of clicking and metal tapping came from behind. He turned his gaze to the right towards where normally the beds would be, and as expected the blanket Link had erected as a barrier to keep him from seeing what he was doing was still up. He couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh a little, that boy who for some reason went by the same name as his best friend, was tinkering away as usual did. 

It was a common thing really, Link would come home with parts he had said he borrowed from Alfonzo and would come up with some odd new gadget. Whatever it was meant to be left him puzzled to say the least, and whenever the boy tried to use them they would just explode leading to him smiling nervously and having to clean up the mess he made. Of course He would try to act strict about it when he got the house messy, but he couldn’t stay mad for long at the kid's smiling face. 

It made the grandpa in him turn a blind eye to his antics. Even if part of those antics were sneaking out of Alfonzos workshop with some parts, which he so happened to pretend to not notice, and also pretend not to notice how he did extra chores just so that he would be able to pay Alfonzo back in secret for the missing parts. If the Legendary Swordsman, who came to act as Links father figure, were to ever find out he would no doubt come down hard on the boy due to his strict nature. 

But that left him with his Grandpa perks, he could easily pretend nothing was wrong and just say that Link found the stuff on the Beach or that he bought it for him when he sometimes made his trips down to Castle Town. Not like he could lecture the boy anyways, after all he was once a pirate. 

He turned his gaze to the right where he had a small leather bound book with a pencil waiting, he picked them up, grunting at the effort of having to lean over and pulled open the cover. And not long after he found himself writing away at a new idea he had for a story, drawing how the cut outs should look and colour schemes he would use. So he sat like that for a while writing about how he could put together the history of the Ancient war between the Spirits and the Demon King Malladus when all of a sudden everything went quiet. 

The snow had seemed to settle, the crackling of the flames silencing as all that was left were smouldering embers and a bright glow from the still hot coal. When he looked up he didn't expect the moon to already be so high in the night sky, how long had he been sitting there just writing away. Niko placed down the book in his lap and stretched out his arms with a groan. 

After he got the knots out of his arms and legs he slowly stood up, grabbing the walking stick as he did so. His back grew stiff for a moment before the weight let up and allowed him to walk towards the kitchen. Sometimes he forgot how old he had really gotten, it was as if his own energy within him was tricking him into thinking he was younger. Like as if he were back in the old days where he could basically do anything.

When he made it to the kitchen he grabbed a pot and took it over to the fire, clipping it to an overhanging metal pole so that the pot could heat up. He would need to put another log on the fire but for now he just wanted to get his cup. So he moved back to the kitchen and was about to go and grab his cup when he heard a sound of pattering feet on the wood. Slowly he lowered his arm and turned round to see Link standing there in his Pjammers. They weren't much, a simple green shirt with a picture of a white cog on it and brown pants that were a little short for his age. That reminded him that he would have to get the boy some new clothes, preferably some winter ones. 

Links hair was a usual mess of blonde, with bits of it sticking out in odd directions. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the light of the lanterns in the room, and his face was still covered in dirt from his day in the workshop learning to become an engineer. He was pretty sure he told him to get a bath when he came in but nothing can be done about that now he supposed. 

Link stood there with a nervous smile on his face, his hands behind his back like as if he were hiding something from him. “Grandpa Niko.” Link spoke, his voice quite probably from being nervous. 

He raised an eyebrow, “What is it Swabbie?” he asked. 

“D-do you have a minute, i-i would like to show you something.” Link stuttered, he could already see how the boy's face was growing redder by the minute. 

Niko couldn’t help but laugh, “I take it that it's behind you back,” he said. “Alright, show me your latest masterpiece.” 

Link glared at Niko. “I don’t make sarcastic comments about your ‘masterpieces’ you show me all the time.” If the boys hands weren't behind his back Niko was sure he would have done some air quotes. 

He prodded Link with his walking stick “You don’t, instead you just sleep through them before I can even tell them.” Of course the engineer backed up from his prodding and gave an annoyed huff before looking down at the ground. 

Suddenly the joking turned into something serious as Links gaze fell to the ground with a look of sadness. “I’m sorry Niko.” he said. “I-i do listen to your stories, i do. It’s just…” 

Niko sighed and walked towards him so he could place a hand on the boy's shoulder. “It’s alright, i understand how you feel, in fact most of the pirates back in my day were the same, especially that friend you remind me of.” he smiled at the memory of his old hero friend who slept through his stories and got an ear full from Tetra for sleeping on the job. 

Link squeezed his eyes shut as whatever was behind his back was instantly pushed into his face for him to see. “That's why I made you this.” His voice squeaked.

It took him a minute to realise what he was looking at, but as the shock passed he couldn’t help but gasp at what it was. It was a boat, and it wasn't just any boat, it was made to look like the ship he was on back in his youth. It had a mast with a sail, though it didn't have the symbol on it like his actual model. The head on the bow of the ship had been carved nicely, and there were intricate designs carved into the wood. He would have thought of it as just a model ship but there were differences compared to the models and the real version of the ship. 

There were two wheels of sorts on both sides of the ship, with visible cogs connecting to them. He took the ship into his hands, placing his elbow on the stick to better stabilize himself. It was hard to believe Link had made this for him, and yet it was in his hands. Of course Link did get him gifts now and then, and made him things. But this was different, he had made something from his stories that he thought the boy never listened too. Though if there was one thing that made this gift more special was the fact that Link seemed to have added his own flair to the model, and whatever it was he was excited to find out.

“You made this for me?” Niko asked with a smile. 

“Do you…” Link started but began to fidget with his hands. “Like it?” 

“Like it?” He questioned, “I love it! Thank you swabbie.” He placed the ship on the table nearby and with a startled cry Niko pulled Link into a tight embrace. Link began to struggle against the hug.  
“Can’t breath.” Link strained out as he tapped his back. 

He pulled back allowing Link to catch his breath as he laughed to himself, “Sorry about that swabbie, i just didn’t expect you to make me a gift like this.” 

The engineer rubbed the back of his head. “Well, it was supposed to be a christmas present.” his gaze wandered over to the smoldering fireplace. “But i don’t want to test it without you.” 

Niko nodded, “Worried it might explode.” 

He continued to rub the back of his head as he nodded in reply. Niko could understand why he was being like this, after all it probably took him awhile to make this, heck it might have been a month since he noticed Link using a blanket to block his view from where the beds were. Downside of having a house that didn't have bedrooms, but Link found a way of getting his own privacy.

“Alright then.” Niko grabbed the model ship and passed it backed to Link. “Show me what it does.” 

Link looked between the ship and Niko before slightly laughing, “I can’t show you in here, it wont work otherwise.” 

“Eh? Then where are you supposed to test it?” Niko asked. “Outside?” 

Links nervous tick of looking anywhere but at who he was talking to came into effect, honestly he would have laughed right now if it wasn't for the fact that the boy was suggesting to go out into the cold night to test the ship. Though looking back over the ship he should have considered as much. 

He sighed “Alright, go and get some warm clothes on then we can go and test it.” 

The boy's face exploded into a beaming smile as he put the ship on the table and dashed off to go and get changed. Niko just shook his head at his antics as he made his way over to the closet beside the front door. As he pulled it open he was greeted to the sight of his old red coat, big and woolly and made for the cold conditions outside. Any other time he would have just gone out into the cold but his age made him more vulnerable to the cold. So he grabbed the coat, slowly pulled it on with a grunt at the effort and was about to lean down to grab his boots when he was stopped by a blur of navy blue and red came to his rescue. 

Link stood there handing him his brown boots. Niko smiled, “Thank you Link.” he walked over to where the chairs were around the dining table and began to place on his boots, it took some effort but didn't take all that long to do. When he looked up he found a link anxiously waiting by the door with the boat in hand, and it wasn’t surprising to see that he had just shot on his engineers uniform and simply pulled down his sleeves to protect his arms. There was also the thick red scarf that he had wrapped around his neck with intricate white patterns stitched into the fabric. 

Once they were sorted they both nodded to each other and braved the cold outside. The moment they stepped outside Link recoiled, probably from feeling the chill in the air. “This is why I tell you where your coat.” Niko said. 

Link clung to the boat tighter and huffed. “I’m not old like you.” He said, “I can handle the cold.” 

Niko closed the door and sighed. “And here I thought that maybe you were starting to respect your elders after helping me with my shoes, guess I was wrong.” 

Link laughed and took off running around to the back of the house. He decided to take his time walking round, after all Link would likely be setting it up. So he took this moment to gaze out over the village. It was a small place, with houses scattered along the shore with lanterns lighting where the paths would be, but because of the snow there was no path besides the constant layer of white. The only place to look untouched by the snow was the shore line thanks to the tide. 

When he came to the back of the house Link was already at the edge of a small pond. It wasn’t much and the water was carried away by a narrow stream around the house and into the sea. By some miracle the water hadn't frozen, just the dark water, shimmering in the light of a nearby lantern. “Come quick Grandpa Niko.” He was waving for him to hurry up, and he could see the smile on the boys face as he practically bounced on the spot waiting to show him his creation.

“Give an old man some time, my legs ain’t what they used to be.” Niko continued on, pulling his cane out of the snow and jabbing it back in with each step. It was a slow walk but he eventually came to the edge of the pond where Link had set up the boat. He placed his hand on Links shoulder, “So now what?” He asked. 

Link smiled from ear to ear, his eyes glimmering with excitement. “This is a steam boat.” He said with pride. “Water will heat up within a small boiler and then that heat will turn the water to steam. After that the pressure released will cause a piston to move allowing these.” he pointed to the two wheels at the side of the ship. 

“To spin and push the ship along the water.” 

He decided to remain quiet as Link leaned down to the boat and pressed a button. Link backed away from the ship and they stood there in complete silence watching as the ship slowly drifted along the water. It felt like they were standing there for hours before he saw a pipe from atop the ship roar with steam and the wheels at the sides of the ship begin to spin. Each time the wheels plowed into the water they kicked up a spray and began to propel the ship across the small pond. 

Link shouted in triumph, jumping in the air with a fist held high. “Woah.” Niko couldn’t believe what he was seeing, his roommate actually did it, he built a small steam boat from scratch. Sure it was just a model and nothing like most of the steam boats that now dominate most of the seas these days, but still it was impressive for someone his age. It worked perfectly. He couldn’t help but put a hand on the boy's shoulder as he beamed over his creation. 

“Excellent job swabbie, you should be proud of your masterpiece.” he tightened his grip and grinned. “You should show this to Alfonzo, I bet he would be really proud of what you made.” 

Even though Link tried to hide it he could see that his face had gone a shade of red in the little light they had. He began to fidget with hands and looked down at the snow. “I-i don’t know, it's nothing amazing really.” He said. 

Niko knew what he had to do, using his cane he jabbed Link in the leg. With a yelp he backed away. “Nonsense.” he protested. “What you have made here is amazing and just goes to show your skills as an engineer. Alfonzo would be proud to see what you created. In fact I'm proud, i know how easily you can get distracted and switch between whatever contraption you’ve thought of.” 

Link began to fidget more, “T-thank you Grandpa.” Niko pulled the boy in close in a one armed hug, he felt the engineer shift to hug him fully and a part of him wanted to cry in joy. Link had always been with him since he was little and any time the kid did anything for him like this he couldn’t help but feel pride in what he did. Even if the kid found ways to annoy him, fall asleep thorough his stories or get himself in trouble that nearly caused him a few heart attacks in his life. 

But then again the boy was named after his best friend, had found ways of pulling himself out of rough situations, and pushing through things that kids his age wouldn’t be able to handle. Though he could only hope that he didn’t have to experience what his friend went through, after all the path of a hero can take away so much and leave scars that many would not be able to cope with. 

It was a scary thought, after all he looked so much like the Hero of Winds, and something about him had a similar spirit within. He wouldn’t have said it to him though, it could have just been his hopes of seeing his friend again in another life. They had been told about reincarnation when they first landed upon these shores and heard the tales of lokomo Spirits reincarnating after death. In fact something about Zelda when he had seen her gave off a similar spirit he felt within Tetra.

He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to watch the boat as it propelled itself through the waters. Every now and then it had to be adjusted to a new course by Link with a stick. Eventually though the ship ran out of steam, and the air grew colder as if to signal an end to their time out. “Time we head back in.” Niko said, “While it was nice being back out here I would much rather be by the warmth of a fire, what do you think swabbie?” 

Link hummed in agreement and slowly pushed the boat to the edge of the pond. Once he had the boat they both made their way back into the house, the warm air instantly washing over them as they stepped in. Link had quickly taken off his boots and had gone to get changed back into his Pjammers, while Niko decided to make that evening more special. 

While Link got changed and put away whatever tools he had out, he set to work making some hot chocolate. He got the fire roaring, the milk brewing, and he had the coco waiting in each of the cups. He hummed away an old sea shanty he knew as he waited, letting the joy of the song fill him with energy as he bobbed his head to the tune. It didn't take long for the milk to be ready, and by the time Link came back he had poured out the milk and stirred the Hot Chocolate. He passed one to the boy and he took his back to his chair. 

That's how they found themselves for the remaining part of the night. Niko sat in his small chair with a blanket placed over his legs sipping away at his drink while Link sat on the floor, blanket draped over his shoulders and coconing himself in a small ball with his hands sticking out and grasping the steaming mug. They were both content in their silence as they both listened to the sounds of crackling flames, and occasional creek caused by the wind. 

Over time Link had ever so slowly moved closer to Niko, and now had his back against the arm of the chair, his eyes slowly closing after the Hot chocolate. Maybe now would be the time he told one of his stories, after all they did have a way of getting the boy to sleep. With a fond smile he looked down at Link. “Hey Swabbie.” He started. “I’ve told you the story of the Hero of Winds and his two adventures haven’t i?” 

Link nodded. “Yeah.” His voice was low and sinking with the waves of tiredness. 

“Well did i ever tell you the story of the Hero before him?”

The engineer remained quiet before turning to look up at Niko with curious eyes. “No you haven’t” 

Niko smiled, ‘well this will be a good story to tell.’ he thought to himself. ‘Maybe i should make some cut outs for it, can't let old legends be forgotten’ 

Niko positioned himself so he was comfy, after all he needed to tell it in all its glory. Link shifted to rest his head against the arm chair and waited. He took a deep breath and spoke. “This is but one of the Legends of which the people speak…”

So he told the tale, with his own grand way of telling the story. He would have been more happy telling it with some cut outs, but something about the story felt like it needed to be told like this. As if he were preserving the ancient tale by doing it this way. He went on and on and by the time he had finished the story he saw Link had curled up on the floor with a soft sound of snoring. “Goodnight my little swabbie.” he said. 

“I will be sure to treasure your gift, just like everything else you’ve made for me.” He leaned back into his chair, closed his eyes and allowed the warmth of the fire to carry him off into the realm of dreams. 

When the next day arrived and Alfonzo stepped into the house, he expected to find that Link had slept in again while Niko tried to wake him, but what he found left him smiling softly. He found Link sprawled out on the floor in front of Nikos chair, while Niko had his head back, mouth agape as he snored loudly. 

‘It wouldn't hurt to allow him a day off.’ He thought to himself.

He grabbed the Pictobox that Niko always kept around on a shelf, took a picture of them sleeping soundly and left to allow them their moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope yous enjoyed the story. I'm not the best writer and i know the character interactions were a bit meh, but again i hope yous enjoyed.


End file.
